Ain't That Funny
by Hyper Chicka
Summary: Tidus and Yuna have broken up and 3 months later he wants her back but she won't have it!Songfic, R+R!!!!


I was listening to this song, and was playing FFX at the same time. The result? I thought about what would have happened if Tidus and Yuna had broken up, Lulu and Tidus got together and Yuna ended up with another guy. But what if Tidus has second thoughts…?  
  
Kind of a girl power-ish fic…set in modern day!  
  
Songfic: Ain't It Funny (by Jennifer Lopez and Ja Rule)  
  
Author: Hyper Chicka  
  
[] Song lyrics  
  
Yuna sighed, looking at her answering machine. She pressed a button and a mechanic voice responded. "You have 23 messages." It had been 3 months since she and Tidus had broken up, and it seemed like he wanted her back. She didn't need this. She thought angrily of when she had caught him in their bed with Lulu. She gritted her teeth and smashed the erase button on the answering machine. "*BEEP* you have no messages."  
  
She smiled and walked out the door to meet Rikku at the café.  
  
  
  
[It's been awhile since you came around  
  
Now you came to see what's goin down  
  
Tryin to tell me why you want my time  
  
Tryin to tell me how I'm on your mind  
  
See it never had to be this way  
  
You never should have played the games you played  
  
Now I'm seein that you're kinda lame  
  
Knowin how the situation change]  
  
  
  
Rikku smiled at the sight of her cousin walking down the street towards her. She took a small swig of her soda and stood up to greet her. Rikku grinned and hugged her cousin tightly. Yuna hugged back half-heartedly and gave Rikku a sad smile. "What's wrong Yunie?" asked Rikku. Yuna gave a slight smile at hearing her nickname, and then sighed deeply. They sat down and Rikku waved the waiter away. "Sorry, we don't need anything!" She flashed the waiter a smile and turned to Yuna. "It's Tidus." Rikku let out a small growl at the mention of his name. She would never forgive him after what he'd done to Yunie. "What does HE want now?" "He's been leaving all these messages…. saying he's sorry…. I just don't want this anymore, Rikku. I'm sick of it!" Yuna pounded her fist on the table. Rikku gave a little jump. She had never seen Yuna so upset. She looked up past Yuna and her face paled. "Um…Yunie…I wouldn't turn around if I were you." Yuna turned around and found herself face to face with Tidus. "Hi Yuna!" he smiled at her, something that would have made her heart leap 3 months ago, but not now.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Hello Tidus." She said through gritted teeth. "Listen Yuna, I think we…" Yuna stood up. "You think I want to talk to you? After what you did to me?"  
  
Her eyes flashed with anger. Rikku leaned back in her chair, impressed at Yuna's spirit.  
  
"I know Yuna… but I still want you. Please come back with me." Yuna grabbed Rikku's bottle of soda from the table and dumped it over his head. "No!" she cried and stomped away, with Rikku close on her heels.  
  
[Ain't that funny  
  
Baby, that you want me, when you had me  
  
Love is crazy, now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny  
  
Baby, that you want me, when you had me  
  
Now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't that funny]  
  
  
  
Tidus sighed and wiped the sticky liquid (it's the soda, people!) out of his blonde hair. He wasn't giving up so fast.  
  
A few days later Yuna woke up to the doorbell ringing. She sat up sleepily and walked to the door, pulling her robe around her. Opening the door, she saw the UPS guy. "Delivery." Yuna signed for it, and then closed the door. She glanced at the card. "To Yuna, Love Tidus." She opened the box. There was a diamond bracelet. She cried out in anger. Why didn't he get it? She didn't want him! She ran to the bathroom and proceeded to flush the bracelet down the toilet. Yuna leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down, crying.  
  
[I really wish you wouldn't send me gifts  
  
Tryin to make me sit and reminisce  
  
Trying to blind me with your blingin bling  
  
Hope you realize now I'm through  
  
And I don't ever wanna hear from you  
  
I had enough of bein there for you  
  
Now I'm laughin while you play the fool]  
  
  
  
Muahahahahah cliffhanger! And I don't know if you can do that with a song fic, but I will anyway! 


End file.
